


Unsung Hero

by WayWardWonderer



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Fun, Gen, Silly, Siren, Song - Freeform, Spoof, Underdog, curse, spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayWardWonderer/pseuds/WayWardWonderer
Summary: A strange siren like spirit starts wreaking havoc over the city and the Ghostbusters can only soothe her rage with a song of their own.  While the four Ghostbusters each try their own means of appeasing the siren it all comes down to an unexpected ballad by an unlikely source to stop the mayhem before it's too late!(*random idea provided last spring by TdotBabs)





	Unsung Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TDotBabs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDotBabs/gifts).



The intrepid four Ghostbusters had gathered in the heart of Central Park where a siren had been causing mayhem throughout the city with her hypnotic song that had caused many men and some women to fall under her seductive spell.  Using special devices to shield their ears from her song the four men struggled to find a way to subdue the siren as she was not a paranormal entity that could be captured with their proton packs or ion traps.

The siren herself was a fair maiden with long blonde hair that billowed about carelessly in the breeze.  Her bright blues eyes rivaled the sky, her red lips were the envy of the purest ruby.  An alabaster white gown hung gracefully from her shoulders and wafted in the breeze in synchronized harmony with her hair.  As her flawless voice carried her haunting melody her graceful body danced about the sky in an entrancing pirouette that had drawn citizens both near and far to cater to her every beckoning whim.

"Any bright ideas?"  Dr. Peter Venkman asked as he stared at the songstress conducting an impromptu concert in the park.  He kept his hands pressed over his ears just in case the protective devices somehow failed and he too could fall prey to the siren song.  "We've all learned in the most unpleasant and awkward way possible that none of us hear can sing, like, AT ALL.  My guitar skills needs some work, Ray should switch from the drums to the triangle, or better yet nothing at all!  Winston hasn't played the piano in years and Egon doesn't have a violin to play.  What's left?"

Dr. Egon Spengler adjusted his glasses as he studied the siren with a keen scientific interest.  "Perhaps we should recruit help from an outside source.  While we may be lacking musical prowess I'm certain there is at least one exceedingly skilled musician in the area who has escaped the siren's song."

Dr. Ray Stantz shrugged his shoulders dismissively as he too was unsure of how to stop the siren.  "Should we take out a personal ad or hold auditions?"

"I have a better idea."  Winston Zeddemore spoke up as a brilliant idea popped into his head.  "The siren is drawing people from all over the city into the park, why don't we try snapping her victims out of their trance just long enough to find someone who could possibly match her song note for note?  You know, process of elimination."

Egon nodded in contemplative agreement.  "Your idea is sound but it'd take far too long to identify one specific person out of this ever expanding crowd."  Folding his arms across his chest he quickly thought of a means of simplifying the idea itself.  "It'd be best to combine your idea with Ray's and reach form of middle ground."

Peter was able to follow Egon's thinking easily and butted in.  "Put up fliers all around music stores and schools asking for help and telling them to meet us at the firehouse so we can get them ready."

"Precisely!"

Ray clapped his hands excitedly.  "Great idea!  Let's head back to the firehouse right now get things ready.  We can print out fliers right there and spread them out quicker if we split up."

"Let's go!"  Peter urged as he retreated to Ecto-1 parked along the street several yards away from the center of the park.  "I'll drive!"

* * *

 

In a mad dash to prepare for the confrontation with the siren the four Ghostbusters raced from Ecto-1 as soon as it was safely parked in the garage.  Winston and Ray raced over to Janine's desk, only to find it curiously without Janine sitting at her work station typing away.

"Hey?  Where's Janine?"  Ray asked as he and Winston gave each other confused glances.

Louis Tully answered as he clumsily walked out of the lab with a massive stack of paper in both arms.  "She went home.  Her sister's sick."

Peter leaned casually against the hood of Ecto-1 with his arms crossed.  "And you're going to finish all of her paperwork?  How'd she talk you into that?"

"She didn't."  Louis defended as he lost his balance and the top half of the stack of paper slipped onto the floor and scattered everywhere.  "Uh-oh...  It took me all afternoon to alphabetize that!"

"Never mind."  Egon urged as he pointed to Janine's computer.  "Louis can you print up some fliers for us?"

"Yeah, sure.  No problem."  Louis replied as he knelt down on the ground and picked up the dropped pieces of paper one by one.  "It's just a few keystrokes.  Make sure you file a request for more ink after you're done so-"

"Louis!"  Egon nearly shouted as he and Winston pulled their lowly accountant (and occasional lawyer) to his feet.  "Please, this is important."

"O-Okay, sure."  Awkwardly Louis took a seat behind Janine's desk and powered up the computer.  Clenching a pencil nervously between his teeth he shyly asked for details.  "What do you want me to write up?"

Ray eagerly told Louis what they needed to be entailed on the fliers.  As he explained the situation with the siren Louis's eyes lit up and he pulled the pencil out of his mouth.

"Really?  Shoot you don't need any fliers I can help you out."

"What was that?"  Peter laughed a little as he spoke.  "You?  You know a musical prodigy?"

"Yeah, you're uh, you're looking at him."

Peter slapped his hand over his mouth to keep himself bursting out in laughter as the outrageous claim.

"Uh," Winston was far more respectful even though his reaction was the same as Peter's.  "are you sure?  I mean, this isn't a high school talent show or anything, we're dealing with a siren straight out of mythology!"

"Yeah, no problem."  Louis was glad to see that at least one person had faith in him.  "I just need to get my old guitar out of my apartment.  It's a vintage Gibson acoustic, my nana gave it to my on my eighth birthday and she even got it for a deal!  She-"

Ray put his hand on Louis's shoulder and pushed him toward Ecto-1.  "I'm sure your nana was a marvelous bargain hunter Louis, but now's not the time."  He motioned to Ecto-1 and looked over at Egon.  "We're going to give you special devices that'll keep the siren's song from affecting you.  But we can't ask you to do this unless you're REALLY sure you can stop her."

"Oh sure,"  Louis sounded surprisingly calm about the entire ordeal.  "it'll be easy.  I've been practicing every night since that birthday.  Well, almost every night.  If I get sick or have a client-"

"Louis!"  Peter was losing his patience with the rambling accountant.  Opening the rear passenger door to Ecto-1 he not-so-subtly told Louis to get in the vehicle.  "The longer it takes for us to stop this crazy siren the more people are going to be affected by her."

"Sorry..."

Egon took his seat in the front of the car while Peter reclaimed the position of driver.  "I'm a little surprised that you're so concerned about the siren."

"I'm not."  Peter confessed as he slammed his door shut and leaned over to Egon to whisper to his friend.  "I just want a front row seat when Louis breaks out his guitar and sings 'Twinkle, Twinkle Lil' Star'!"

Ray and Winston slid into the backseats of the car, pushing Louis into the middle seat.  With the entire loaded up with all of the necessary personnel Peter drove off toward Louis's apartment to retrieve the requested guitar.

* * *

By the time the Ghostbusters returned to Central Park the gathered crowd had easily doubled in size.  The siren's range was expanding all throughout the city bringing more and more helpless victims to her feet.

"This is it."  Egon stated as Ray placed the protective devices into Louis's ears.  "All you need to do is get close to her and start playing."

"That's it?"  Louis asked as Winston slid out of the backseat and stood near the rear of the car.

"That's it."  Egon confirmed.  "Are you ready?"

"Oh sure."  Louis slipped out of the backseat with the guitar in his hands.  "I used to play for nana's bridge club all the time."

Peter started giggling again.  He had to turn his gaze away as Louis walked past his window and began to push his way through the thick crowd of people.

Egon shook his head as he and Ray climbed out Ecto-1 and stood next to the vehicle with Winston.

"This is gonna be good!"  Peter joked as he joined his friends outside of the car.  Leaning heavily against the roof of the iconic hearse, his chin resting in the palm of his hand, he just watched as Louis disappeared into the crowd and out of sight.  "I wish I had a camera!"

* * *

"E-Excuse me," Louis asked politely as he pushed through the mass of people toward the epicenter where the siren was floating in midair, singing her song of servitude to the people below.  "pardon me.  Oh, sorry ma'am, I didn't mean to... uh..."

The siren paid no attention to the meek mortal man as he broke through the crowd and stood a few yards below her.

"Uh, excuse me?"  Louis waved his hand in the air as he called out to the siren.  "Can you hear me?"

The siren continued to sing her song, ignoring Louis and his guitar.

"Well, I'm here to play you a song.  I hope you like it."  Clearing his throat and tuning his guitar Louis prepared to play his song.

* * *

"Any minute now..."  Peter excitedly awaited for what he was certain to be an embarrassing performance.

"Come on Peter," Winston urged empathetically.  "at least he's going to try.  And it takes a lot of guts to perform in front of a crowd, let alone a mythical entity."

"Yeah, guess you're right."  His cheesy smile never left his face.  "I'll be sure to get all the laughs out before he gets back here.  Hate to laugh in his face."

* * *

Louis began to perfectly strum his guitar causing a gorgeous melody to sound off from the modest instrument.  The siren still ignored Louis but he didn't mind as continued to strum along.

" _I am just a poor boy though story's seldom told_ ,"  Louis began to sing.  His voice was surprisingly smooth and full of emotion as he kept perfect rhythm with the melody as he strummed.  " _I have squandered my resistance, for a pocket full of mumbles, such are promises_..."

* * *

From the distance the four Ghostbusters could just barely hear the song.  As Louis continued the siren's song quieted and his voice began resonating louder.

"What in the..."  Peter was genuinely shocked by what he was hearing.

"I know this song."  Ray announced happily.  "The Boxer!  An all-time classic!"

* * *

 

" _When I left my home and family I was no more than a boy_..."

The siren stopped singing.  She looked down at Louis and a gentle smile creased her ruby lips as she gracefully floated down from the sky and stood before the makeshift minstrel. 

* * *

"I think it's working."  Egon declared as one by one the spell struck victims began to awaken from their trance and fearfully retreat from the park.

"Who knew Louis had such talent?"  Winston asked proudly as continued to listen to the song.

Peter just slowly shook his head.  "Don't look at me..."

* * *

" _Asking only workman's wages I come looking for a job_."  Louis sang beautifully and entranced the siren with his captivating rendition.  " _But I get no offers, just a come-on from the_ -"

The siren reached her hands out gently and pressed her soft palms to the sides of his face.

"Uh...  Did you like it?"

The siren's smile widened as she gently kissed Louis on the lips and retreated to the sky.  Louis blushed and pressed a thoughtful hand to his lips as he watched the mythical deity vanish in a flash of light that illuminated and warmed the park with her magnificent energy.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

* * *

The Ghostbusters discreetly scanned the dispersing crowd with their PKE meters and found no trace of any residual effects from the siren's song.

"Everyone's clean."  Ray boasted as he turned off the meter.  Pulling the devices from his ears he shook his head lightly and folded his arms in triumph.  "That was pretty easy."

Louis rejoined the Ghostbusters at Ecto-1 with his guitar still in hand.  "Did it work?"

"Yes, Louis."  Egon confirmed with a confident tone.  "Everyone is safe.  You did it."

"I did?"  Louis blushed a little again.  "Wow.  I've never saved a whole group of people before."

Peter loudly cleared his throat to get the shy accountant's attention.  "Well Louis, I guess this means you'll be our secret weapon in the event of a siren invasion."  Pushing aside his ego he gave credit where credit was due.  "You did good.  That was...  pretty impressive."

"Oh, thanks!"  Louis held out his guitar proudly.  "Glad I held onto it."

"Hey Louis," Winston spoke up.  "Think you could give me lessons sometime?"

"I could do that."  Louis accepted the offer as he handed the devices from his ears over to Winston.  "I'll even cut you a deal on lessons, you know, since you guys are all my clients and all..."

_**-The End** _


End file.
